


purr, love

by silverscream



Series: you are horrible at laughing, love [2]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Naked Cuddling, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:25:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7070953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverscream/pseuds/silverscream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Uhm, naked cuddles are the best kind of cuddles? Also, manorian </p><p>Cheers :D</p></blockquote>





	purr, love

It's in the silent touch of his fingers up her leg. Up, up, up they go, barely there, barely a whisper, are they really there, yes they are. Deft and silent, she feels his fingers up her thigh, raising goose bumps in their wake and she purrs in response.

She hears him smile, hears that quiet exhale and warm air hits the back of her neck. For once, he bears no sign of ice and cold and magic frozen in the air.

Oh, the magic is there, alright. It's like a static, some sort of energy, intangible, hidden underneath the broad expanse of pale skin, but it makes her heightened senses tingle in recognition. It's as much of a rouse as his feather-soft caress going slowly up her thigh, over a scarred hipbone, then on the sensitive skin of her navel.

Manon lets herself enjoy it. Why shouldn't she let herself be lavished, for once? Lavished and revered, yes she deserves that, at least. So she doesn't do much else than sigh and settle herself more firmly to his naked chest beneath the silken sheets and furs. Ugh, humans. Couldn't last one night without three layers of dead skin on them. 

Her eyes are closed, but it's plain to see that she's awake, what with the way she rolls her hips against his (cold, always cold, he is - but she likes it all the more), and his right hand closes around a breast, as if in answer.

She makes a content sound in the back of her throat. Encouragement - and he takes it was such, puts his mouth near her ear and moans. 

His hand gives her another gentle squeeze, then proceeds with the same languid caresses, barely even there and slowly, ever-so-slowly becoming a refined sort of torture.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm, naked cuddles are the best kind of cuddles? Also, manorian 
> 
> Cheers :D


End file.
